1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tractor-trailer apparatus. More specifically, the invention relates to modification of the trailer, by application of skirting structure, to enhance stability thereof.
2. Background Art
Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,847, skirting is inflated and deflated for best results, for vehicle stability. Expensive, and not stable.
Ortega, U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,178, skirting is permanently attached, to deflect air from under the trailer. This patent is only of minor efficiency.
Sickler et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,326, is a skirting around pre-manufactured homes or trailers, to help in stabilizing the air current and stopping its flow from under the structure.
Selby, U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,655, skirting with its ability to defray damage by passing vehicles or other ways of damage, by driving on rough roads, that in one way or another load carried without this skirting has and can have more damage to it.
Travers, U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,833, the reducing of drag on the vehicle is lessened by deflecting air at the particular area in use.
Samuelson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,789,839, is another use of deflecting air so pressure is lessened to make the different kinds of pressure from wind, what ever way to help minimize turbulence at the vehicle that its use is for.
In Graham, U.S. Pat. No. 7,093,889, bracing and all skirting is only partial, to bevel
In Ruschhaupt, Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,352 the declining of skirt from front of trailer to rear of trailer makes a less drag co-efficient to a full skirt. The partial skirt is of less value than a full skirt.
The rear of the trailer is less aerodynamic and because of this, the trailer can be less secure because of resistance of unsame aerodynamics pressure from wind. From front to rear of trailer, the pivoting point of trailer is attachment to trailer of semi-truck, at front of trailer. This makes for pressure from wind at rear of trailer, dangerous for semi-truck because of leverage of trailer at rear, can cause whiplash effect on entire truck and trailer.